Lugubra's Diary
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Par Nyny. Cadeau pour Taisuki, spécial Saint Valentin. Mih/Per.


- Argh !

Dracule « œil de faucon » Mihawk regarda avec indifférence son adversaire tomber à genou devant lui en se tenant fortement le visage de sa main gauche. Le postulant au titre de meilleur bretteur mondial, Roronoa Zoro, haletait lourdement, deux de ses sabres au sol, l'autre tenu fermement, à en avoir les articulations blanches, dans sa main droite. Le sang, son propre sang, coulait le long de son visage et commençait à former une petite flaque sombre à ses pieds.

Le maître de l'île devait avouer qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu fort cette fois, au point de lui faire perdre son œil gauche, mais depuis presque six mois qu'il entrainait le jeune homme, celui-ci aurait dû pouvoir éviter un coup pareil sans trop de problèmes.

Les singes non plus n'avaient apparemment pas épargnés son « élève » aujourd'hui, n'y allant pas de patte morte, et le vert n'avait pas dormi ni mangé depuis près de trois jours. Les raisons de cette blessure fortement handicapante s'expliquaient d'elles-mêmes. Toujours aussi froid qu'un iceberg et totalement dénué de compassion pour le blessé, il rangea son couteau dans le fourreau en forme de croix autour de son cou et se plaça devant Zoro, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

- Debout, Roronoa Zoro, il faut soigner cette blessure, plus on attendra, plus l'entraînement sera retardé. Déclara-t-il de sa voix grave sur un ton presque ennuyé.

Le regard vert et défiant le fixa, énervé, et le jeune homme se releva, ramassant tant bien que mal ses lames tout en gardant la main sur son globe oculaire, qui laissait échapper de plus en plus de liquide chaud et rouge, comme si son œil pouvait tomber si il ne le retenait pas… ce qui était peut-être le cas. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'imposant château, le plus vieux veillant tout de même à ce que Roronoa ne dévie pas trop de sa trajectoire. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à lui courir après sur toute l'île, comme s'était déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises.

Une fois arrivé à bon port, c'est une tornade couleur bonbon rose folle furieuse qui les agressa à l'entrée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Vous croyez que je suis quoi, moi, une infirmière ? S'énerva Perona en voyant l'état lamentable de Zoro. Toi ! Viens ici avant de saloper toute la maison !

Elle agrippa sans douceur le bras du vert et le traîna jusqu'au salon où elle entreprit de soigner sa blessure en pestant contre eux rageusement. Elle n'était pas médecin, mais depuis que les deux hommes, enfin, surtout le plus jeune, revenaient avec de multiples blessures plus ou moins graves, elle avait eu le temps de se faire la main. C'était le seul moyen pour elle de rester ici, se rendre utile. Enfin c'est ce que lui avait dit l'autre vampire. Au moins, elle n'avait pas à faire les tâches ingrates comme le ménage ou la lessive. Et surtout, la jeune fille ne voulait pas finir servie en pâture aux horribles singes qui peuplaient l'île de ce maniaque de l'épée !

Elle n'avait pas de navire pour quitter cet endroit, le seul disponible étant la genre de barque avec laquelle se déplaçait Œil de Faucon, mais vu qu'il s'occupait de l'entraînement de l'autre andouille, il n'avait pas le temps de la ramener sur un île plus peuplée et où elle aurait pu trouver un moyen de retourner à la civilisation.

La maîtresse des fantômes dépressifs se tendit en sentant le regard perçant de Mihawk dans son dos. Ce type était vraiment effrayant quand il voulait… même parfois quand il ne le voulait pas d'ailleurs. Elle finit rapidement de désinfecter la méchante plaie, qui laisserait une sale cicatrice c'était sûr, et de mettre compresses et bandages sur la tête verte en face d'elle et se redressa, les poings sur les hanches.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir un vrai médecin, tête d'algues, si tu veux pas perdre le reste de ta sale tête ! Mais si tu le fait pas, je m'en fiche, tu peux bien pourrir de l'intérieur !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Perona leva le menton d'un air dédaigneux et sortir pompeusement de la pièce en faisant tournoyer son ombrelle. Zoro grogna et frotta un peu ses nouveaux pansements qui le gênaient. La rose en avait un peu trop mit. Mihawk lui jeta un coup d'œil perçant.

- Va prendre une douche et repose-toi. Nous verrons si tu es prêt à reprendre l'entraînement demain.

- Bien sûr que je le serais ! S'écria le vert, piqué dans sa fierté de combattant, alors que son rival sortait de la pièce de son pas assuré.

Une fois dans le hall, le maître des lieux prit la direction de ses appartements personnels, à l'opposés de ceux de Roronoa. Il y entra tranquillement et prit place dans un grand fauteuil rouge bordeaux devant l'immense âtre de la cheminée encore éteinte à cette heure. Des talons qui claquent furieusement dans le couloir attirèrent son attention. C'était rare que Perona vienne le voir personnellement, elle envoyait plutôt ses serviteurs spectraux, et elle avait l'air encore plus fâchée que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Elle entra dans la pièce comme une furie, ferma son ombrelle d'un claquement sec et le pointa vers lui, accusatrice.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec cette algue marine pas fraîche ? Si il va pas se faire soigner convenablement, ça va mal finir !

- Je croyais que tu n'en avais que faire ?

- Je… mais… je veux pas perdre mon larbin, c'est tout ! S'énerva-t-elle encore.

- Mmh.

- Quoi, « Mmh » ?

- Rien. Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, je te prierais de quittez cette pièce à présent.

Perona hésita une seconde, mais son côté froussarde reprit le dessus, elle avais déjà assez chercher le Shishibukai, et elle n'allait pas risquer sa précieuse vie pour ce pauvre type même pas capable d'éviter une attaque ! Elle se retourna et voulu sortir, mais elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule en passant le pas de la porte et vit l'homme plongé dans ses pensées, dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce. Pour une raison inconnue la rose lui refit face et l'examina.

Les yeux dorés perdus dans le vague, le visage plus décontracté qu'à son habitude, elle lui trouvait un certain charme. Et puis, c'était pas comme si elle pouvait jouer avec l'autre gosse qui n'avait que ses stupides sabres en tête. Même si elle avait essayé, il n'avait rien vu de ses signes charmeurs et, dégoûtée et vexée, elle avait fini par laisser tomber. Elle avait jusqu'ici vécue aimée et adulée de tous, que ce soit les gens autour d'elle ou ses marionnettes, être seule et paumée sur cette île maudite commençait sérieusement à lui peser.

- Pourquoi… commença-t-elle.

Mais la jeune femme se tue en croisant le regard de Mihwak. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, ni quoique ce soit du genre, il avait même un soupçon d'intérêt au fond des yeux, mais il l'intimidait, quand elle pensait qu'il pourrait la détruite totalement d'un simple mouvement du poignet, cela l'effrayait. Mais peu importe, cette fois elle ne reculerait pas.

- C'est pas dur de rester tout le temps tout seul ici ? Y a quand même de quoi devenir dingue !

- Pas vraiment.

Silence à nouveau. Nerveuse, elle s'approcha lentement, serrant son ombrelle de ses deux mains.

- Un peu de compagnie ne vous manque pas ?

Le maître des lieux la regarda faire, intrigué. Lui était loi d'être dupe, et avait bien vu son manège avec son « élève ». Après avoir abandonnée avec lui, c'est en toute logique qu'elle se tournait vers la seule autre personne présente sur l'île. Et il fallait avouer que malgré son mauvais caractère et son excentricité, elle était plutôt attirante. Même le grand Mihawk, puissant Shishibukai craint sur tous les océans et jusque sur les terres fermes, n'était qu'un homme, et donc sensible aux charmes des belles femmes. Alors pourquoi pas ?

Dracule se décida finalement et, quand Perona fût assez proche, il l'attira contre lui, fermement mais sans lui faire mal.

- Peut-être que si…

MP

Perona hurla de frustration. Non mais c'était pas possible d'être aussi stupide ! Cette andouille d'algue OGM sur patte avait encore réussit à se faire à moitié zigouiller ! Et qui allait devoir s'occuper de lui ? C'était elle !

- Mais à quoi ça sert de t'entraîner si tu perds à chaque fois ?

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi ! Cria Zoro en retour.

Ils passèrent ainsi tout le temps que durèrent les soins à s'engueuler puis, finalement, elle l'aida à retourner dans sa chambre.

- Maintenant je veux plus te voir bouger de la journée, j'ai pas que ça à faire que de te surveiller et te soigner !

Et la rose s'en alla en claquant la porte. Elle avait deux mots à dire à un certain bretteur qui prenait un malin plaisir a immobiliser son « élève » depuis les six derniers mois. Bon, ça n'arrivait pas souvent, et elle savait pourquoi il le faisait, mais il faudrait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen plus simple de la prévenir quand il voulait se retrouver seul avec elle !

* * *

><p>Wouh ! Me revoilà encore et toujours avec une nouvelle fic... j'arrête plus en ce moment ! J'espère que celle-ci vous a plu, elle m'a été demandée par Taisuki qui voulait que j'écrive sur un couple hétéro pour une fois... ^^' Autant dire que ça me change ! J'ai pas voulu faire de lemon ou de lime pour ce premier essais... peut-être la prochaine fois. Voili voilou, à la prochaine pour la suite de mes fics, et de nouveaux one-shot (n'hésitez pas à m'en demander d'ailleurs, je me ferais un plaisir de les écrire) ! :D<p>

Nyny :3


End file.
